Pipan! Tinapay ng Bayan
by Elias Pedro
Summary: Si Tino ay isang panaderong may panaginip; gumawa nang tinapay na mas masarap sa tinapay ng mga dayuhan. Kasama nang isang anak-mayamang magaling mangopya ng technique at sundalong may solar gauntlet, nais niyang makasapi sa Monaco Cup. Orihinal na kwento
1. Kabanata 1

**Prologo**

_Tinapay…_

_Ano ang iyong naiisip kapag nabanggit ang salitang 'tinapay'?_

_Ang amoy ng bagong lutong tinapay sa pugon_

_Ang nakakabighaning lasa sa unang kagat, kapag gutom._

_Ayon ang napaparating ng salitang 'tinapay' saakin._

_Sa katotohanan, ang bayan natin ay nagugutom._

_Maraming tao ang naghihirap._

_Walang pagkain sa plato, walang pag-asang hinaharap._

_Mayroon akong panaginip_

_Panaginip na gumawa ng tinapay_

_Tinapay na makakasagot__ sa gutom ng taumbayan_

_Tinapay na__ makakbagbigay nang dignidad sa sambayanan._

_Ayun ang aking pangarap_

_

* * *

_

**Silid-tulugan [ Omnipresent - O ]**

"Oy. Tino," Tawag ng isang boses, medyo nag-aalala, medyo naiinis

"Mm…" sagot ng inaantok na lalaking nakabalot parin sa kanyang kumot, "ano…?"

"Tino," sabi muli ng boses, "gising na!"

"Eh…" sagot ni Tino, "Sabado ngayon… ba't mo ako ginigising?"

"Tino! Ikaw talagang lalaki ka…" sigaw ng boses, "Kinulit mo akong magdamag na gisingin ka kagabe, tapos heto ka ngayon, tulog parin!"

"Hindi naman ako nagpa- teka… ONGA NO!"

Agad-agad, tumayo ang lalaki sa kanyang kama, mukha niya'y agresibo't pawang handang mangiyera pero mata'y nakapikit parin.

"Sori ate ah!" paumanhin ni Tino, "Mahirap ako gisingin, pero pag gising na, UWAH!!!"

"Hay nako Tino," sabi ng kanyang ate, kalahating na-weweirdohan at kalahating natutuwa, "anyways, maligo ka na't kumain. Baka ma-late ka sa pupuntahan mo."

"Okey. Heto na ako!" sigaw ni Tino, mata niya'y nakadilat na sa wakas. Lumabas ang bata sa kanyang kwarto at dumeretso sa banyo para maligo't magbihis.

* * *

**[ Tino - T ]**

Oy, kamusta. Ako si Tino, Tino Magsilbi at iyon ay ang aking ate. Maniwala man kayo o hindi, pareho kaming bente-dos anyos (ilang minuto lang ang pagitan namin, pero hindi obvious no?) Tapos na kami sa aming mga pag-aaral at naninirahan kami isang maliit na bahay sa may probinsya. Noong namatay ang aming mga magulang ilang taon nang nakalipas, inalagaan namin ang isa't-isa. Ayun nga lang, habang lumipas ang panahon, mas madalas na ang ate ko ang nag-aalaga saakin, lalo na pagdating sa paggising.

Pero hindi ako taong walang bisa ah! Culinary arts ang natapos ko sa college at paggawa ng tinapay ang aking pinagtutuunan ng pansin. Sa ibang salita, isa akong panadero.

English Bread, French Bread at German Bread (may Japanese Bread na rin yata - nabasa ko sa diyaro kamakailan lang...), ayun ang mga tinapay na aking pinag-aralan at masasabi kong maayus-ayos naman ang aking paggawa ng mga tinapay na iyon. Pero, ang tinapay na pinakamalapit saakin ay ang sarili nating Philippine Bread na tinatawag kong 'Pipan'. Ang Pipan ay ang tinapay na dumadalaw sa aking mga panaginip. Ito ang tinapay na nais kong palaguin, pagandahin, pasarapin... lahat ng ito para makatulong sa mga kababayan nating nagugutom sa mga lansangan.

Ang paggawa ng Pipan ang aking hangarin.

Ngayon, dumating ang aking pagkakataong marating ang hangarin na to'. Mayroong isang paligsahan sa ZM (ZapatosMart) sa bayan kung saan pipiliin ang mga pinakamahusay na panadero sa mga probinsya. Nagpagising ako sa ate ko nang maaga para makahabol ako sa registration sa mall.

Makakaluwas sa Maynila ang mga mananalo sa round na iyon para sa makisapi sa isang huling pagsubok. Tapos, ang siyang makakalagpas sa huling pagsubok at makakasali sa Team Philippines na magiging kinatawan ng Pinas sa Monaco Cup, isang internasyonal na kumpetisyon ng mga panadero.

Sabi saakin ng aking mga magulang na kahit mahirap ang panahon, maabot mo parin ang iyong mga panaginip kapag ika'y nagsikap. Gamit ang Pipan, nais kong makasali sa mga kinatawanan ng Pinas, at sa Monaco, sisikapin kong mapabagon ang ating bansa at ipakita sa mundo na mayroon paring pagasa ang sambayanang pilipino.

* * *

**Ipagpapatuloy**


	2. Kabanata 2

**Pipan! Tinapay ng Bayan**

**Kabanata 2**

**ZM**** Sala, sa probinsyang Sala [ T ]**

"Huwaw!" buntong-hininga ko sa pagpasok ko sa ZM ng probinsya ko, ang ZM Sala. "Anlaki pala ng ZM!"

Kung tutuusin, ang ZM na ito ay isa sa pinakamaliit sa bansa sapagkat ang Sala ay isa lamang probinsya sa dako paroon. Hindi nga yata nakalagay sa mapa ng Pinas ang bayan ko! Yung ibig kong sabihin ay mayroon pang mas malaking ZM sa ibang dako paroon, at ang pinakamalaki ay nasa dako paroon ng dako paroon at ang dakong paroon na pinaroroonan ko ay ang Maynila! Sa mga ZM ginaganap ang mga maraming kaganapan tulad ng mga concert ng mga bandang Intsik, Koreyano o local (pero mas madalas sa hindi, dinadagsa ung mga Koreyano. Medyo weird kasi di naman natin naiintindihan ung mga pinagsasabi nila sa lyrics pero dagsa parin!), mga libreng klinika o serbisyo publiko (na minsan lang nangyayari; minsan lang at mahaba ang pila!), mga selebrasyon ng kung anu-anong pista mula Pasko hanggang Ramadan at kung anu-ano pa. Isa na sa mga kaganapan na ito ay ang Preliminary Round ng pagpili ng mga kinatawanan ng Team Philippines na mag-eensayo sa Maynila at ililipad sa Monaco para makisapi sa Monaco Cup.

Dalawang hadlang ang kinakailanan kong malagpasan; ang una ay ang gumawa ng kahit anong klase ng tinapay at ang pangalawa ay ang gumawa ng tinapay na ayon sa temang ibibigay saamin sa araw ng kompetisyon. Sa palagay ko, handa na ako...

Sa aking paglakbay sa di mabilang na tindahan ng mall (pero mabibilang mo kung basahin mo yung mga mapang may 'You are here' na nakasulat kasi may mga shop numbers sa bawat palapag), nakita ko na ang aking pakay. Sa kalayuan, ubod ng dami ang mga tao na nakaikot sa isang stage na itinayo para sa Preliminary Round. Nakatayo sa stage ay isang mamang Hapon na matangkad at mayroong maitim na buhok. Nakasuot siya ng baker's coat, ang tipikal na suot ng mga panadero, at isang bughaw na neckerchief. Sa kanyang suot, mayroong maliit na nakasulat na 'The Head Pantasia', pero di ako sigurado kase sobrang layo ko sa stage. Seryoso ang mukha niya at mayroon siyang binabasang papel.

"I would like to invite all of the inspiring bakers to come on stage if they wish to participate in the Preliminary Round."

Grabe, ang baho ng ingles niya... sobrang barok! Halos dumudugo na ung mga tenga ko sa hapdi ng ingles niya! Gusto ko siyang sigawan... pero hindi... masama iyon. Teka... sabi ba niya 'inspiring bakers'? Hindi ba dapat 'aspiring bakers'!? Hindi ko na matiis... kelangan... kong... barok... barok... baroooook~...

"ANG BAROK NG INGLES MO!"

Nag-tinginan bigla ang lahat saakin, pero wala akong pake!

"ANONG SINABI MO!?" sagot ng lalaki

"MARUNONG KA PALANG MAG-TAGALOG!" sigaw ko naman habang nanginginig ang aking kaliwang mata, "MAG-TAGALOG KA NA LANG, ANG BAROK NG INGLES MO!"

"IKAW HA!" sigaw muli ng lalaki, "SOBRANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO PARA MANGARAL SAAKIN!"

"EH KAILANGAN KONG GAWIN 'YON," katwiran ko, "KUNG HINDI, DI AKO MAKAKASALI SA PRELIMINARY ROUND. MABIBINGI AKO SUSMARYOSEP!"

"Ganon pala ah..." sabi ng naiinis na lalaki, "kung ganyan kakapal ang mukha mo, HINAHAMON KITANG GUMAWA NG PAN DE SAL, NGAYON DIN!"

"Sige ba..."

Tumakbo ako papunta sa stage at tinalunan ko ang mga nakaharang na tao. Inangat ko ang aking mukha at sinabi,

"Tino 'Tinapay' Magsilbi. Ayon ang pangalan ko."

"Kuroyanagi Ryou," sagot nang lalaki, namumuti na ang mukha sa inis, "ako ang magiging judge ng tinapay mo."

"Hehe, sabi na nga ba ikaw yung judge manong Kuro."

"MANONG!" sigaw ng lalaki. Obviously, mamon ang puso niya pagdating sa kanyang edad.

"O ano na manong?" tanong ko, "Saan ako magtratrabaho?"

"Doon sa table 1..." sabi ni Kuro, pawang puputok na sa galit

"Pwede akong gumamit ng kahit ano?"

"Bahala ka, wala akong pake."

"Kung ganon," sabi ko, "meron ka bang coffee maker?"

"Coffee maker?" tanong ni Kuro, "Meron, pero anong gagawin mo doon!?"

"Bahala ako diba?" sabi ko habang nilalagay ko yung coffee maker sa dulo ng Table 1. Naglabas ako ng ilang butil ng kape at pinasok ko sa coffee maker. Binuksan ko ang coffee maker at nagsimulang gumawa ng dough.

"Hmm..." sabi ni manong sa kanyang sarili, "ano kayang gagawin ng batang ito? Coffee maker... pan de sal... Wala namang kakaiba sa kanyang pag-knead ng dough... at pawang wala rin siyang Solar Hands o Solar Gauntlet man lang. Ano kayang pa-utot ung gagawin ng lalaking ito?"

"Tapos na..." sabi ko saaking sarili, "tapos na ang pag-gawa ng dough... tapos na rin ang kape. Pwede ko nang ilabas ang aking kapangyarihan!"

Hinila ko ang coffee pot mula sa coffee maker at binuhos ang kape sa harina.

"Ano to!?" sigaw ni manong Kuro

"Manood ka lang manong!" paubaya ko sa judge habang hinaplos ko muli ang basang harina.

"Ano kayang pinapalabas ng lalaking to'?" tanong ni Kuro sa sarili niya, "Hm... parang namumula siya kahit naka-aircon ang mall... pero hindi naman siya pinapawisan. Pero ang kamay niya... TEKA."

"PINAPAWISAN KAMAY MO!" sigaw ni Kuro

"Hep hep, hintay lang po." Sagot ko sa judge, "Di ko pa nabebake ung tinapay ko."

Ipinasok ko sa pugon ang natapos kong harinang binasa sa kape. Noong natapos, mga karaniwang pan de sal ang lumabas.

"Heto," sabi ko sa judge, "tikman mo na."

"At bakit ko titikman yan!?" tanong ni Kuro, "Pinapawisan yung kamay mo habang hinahaplos mo ung harina; nakakatakot isipin kung anong klaseng lasa ang lalabas sa tinapay na iyan. Tapos, mukhang regular na pan de sal ang ginawa mo; walang espesyal pero sa nakakabighaning lasang naisip ko habang pinapanood ko ang pag-knead mo. Nakakatakot..."

"Basta, tikman mo!" pinilit ko

"Puwes... hinamon nga kita." Sabi ni Kuro, "Kahit ano mang kinalabasan ng pagluto mo, kailanan kong tikman parin..."

Pumulot siya ng isang pan de sal, nagdasal muna sa Diyos at pawang nag-nobena't nag isang milyong 'sign of the cross' pa bago niya kinagatan ang tinapay ko. Bigla na lang tumigil ang pag-hinga ni Kuro at hindi na gumalaw. Tapos, nag-thumbs up siya at sumigaw

"YES WE CAN!!!"

Bigla na lang niya sinabi yung catchphase ni Barack Obama. Dinedemonyo kaya siya?

"Barack... Barack... Barack O... BARAKO BREAD!"

Heh, reaction pala niya iyon. Para sa mga panadero, ang pagtikim lamang ng tinapay ay isang makabuluhang sining. Sa lasa lamang ng tinapay, napupuno ang puso ng panadero ng sobrang lakas na emosyon na hindi niya mapigilang sumigaw sa sarap, o umiyak sa pangit na lasa pero sobrang extreme naman ng reaction nito.

"Tama manong," sabi ko, "barako bread ang ginawa ko. Pan de sal na mayroong lasa ng kapeng barako. Kung tutuusin, ang pan de sal at kape ay isang karaniwang kombinasyon sa umaga. Iyon din ang karaniwang almusal ng karaniwang tao, maging mahirap man o mayaman, mahilig parin sa pan de sal at kape! Kapag masarap ang iyong almusal, napupuno ang tao ng lakas at iniisip niya 'kaya ko to!'"

"Kaya pala..." sabi ni Kuro, nahihilo parin dahil sa tindi ng kanyang reaction, "pero paano mo iyon ginawa? Mukhang karaniwang pan de sal ang ginawa mo, pero lasang barako ang loob? Mangingitim dapat ang tinapay dahil sa kape!"

"Puwes," sagot ko, "doon pumapasok ang kapangyarihan ko."

"Kapangyarihan mo?" tanong ni Kuro

"Oo, kapangyarihan ko." Sabi ko, "Diba nakita mo kanina na pawang pinapawisan ang kamay ko?"

"Oo nga no..." napaisip si Kuro, "ano ba ang kapangyarihan mo?"

"Ang tawag dito ay 'Vapor Hands'." Sagot ko, "Gamit ang Vapor Hands, nakokontrol ko ang kahit anong likido at nakokonsentrate ko ang lahat ng vapor sa gitna ng harina. Kung naalala mo, noong natapos ako sa pag-knead, hindi kasing-itim nang noong una kong ibinuhos yung kape ang harina. Dahil iyon sa sa kapangyarihan ko."

"Ah..." sabi ni Kuro, "dahil nakonsentrate mo ang likido ng kape sa gitna ng harina, sakto lamang ang pag evaporate nito sa pag-expand ng tinapay. Ibig sabhin nito, ang loob lamang ng tinapay ang mababasa ng likido habang mananatiling karaniwan ang crust niya."

"Oh? Anong tingin mo?"

"Heh... kahit naiinis ako sa iyo ngayon, pasado ka."

"ASTIG!"

"Pero ikaw ha... tawagin mo akong manong ulit, baka magbago isip ko"

"Sige ba mano... Kuro, ahehe."

Salamat sa Barako Bread, nakapasok ako sa Preliminary Round ng pagpili ng kinatawanan ng Team Philippines. Ang Barako Bread ay ang kauna-unang Pipan na aking nilikha; ito ang Pipan #1! Sa aking paglakbay, siguradong makakagawa pa ako ng marami pang ibang klase ng Pipan. Ito ang una kong hakbang tungo sa panaginip. Mula ngayon, tatakbuhin ko na ito!

* * *

**Ipagpapatuloy**


	3. Kabanata 3

**Pipan! Tinapay ng Bayan**

**Kabanata 3**

**Sa Daang Papuntang Maynila [ T ]**

"Ate… sawa na ako sa kakaupo dito…" sabi ko sa ate ko na katabi ko sa isang bus papuntang Maynila, "Ilang oras na ba tayo di gumagalaw ditto sa SLEX? Nakakainis na…"

Pagkatapos ng mga pangyayari sa ZM ng munting bayan ng Sala sa dako paroon, agad-agarang lumisan ako papuntang Maynila kasama ang ate ko. Sinabi ko sa kanyang kaya ko namang alagaan ang sarili ko pero mapilit talaga si ate. Tuloy, narito kami sa isang bus sa gitna ng traffic ng SLEX.

"Hay nako Tino…" sagot ni ate, "Kolehiyano ka na nga, pero para ka paring bata. Alam mo naman na ma-traffic talaga papuntang Maynila. Tingnan mo oh, yung limousine ng judge na hapon, kasabay din natin, napapaligiran nang mga dyip."

"Oo nga, inis na inis na nga yung manong na iyon eh." Sabi ko, "Tatanda siya nang maaga."

Bigla na lang may nag-text saakin – galing sa isang number na di ko kilala.

"SINONG TATANDA NANG MAAGA!"

Ngek, paano niya narinig iyon? Naisip kong sagutin ang text ni manong noong gumalaw-galaw na rin ang traffic sa SLEX. Ngunit, papalubog na ang araw noon. Aabutin na kami ng gabi.

"Hay nako, mukhang di tayo makakaabot ng Maynila ngayon." Sabi ni ate, "Stopover na ito. Bukas na itutuloy ang biyahe."

"Ganoon ba?" Tanong ko, pawang ayaw maniwala, "Eh… saan naman tayo maglilipas ng gabi? Sa bus depot na lang?"

"Kailangang mag-tipid tayo ng pera, Tino." Sabi ni ate, "Di naman tayo kasing-yaman ng manong hapon na iyon."

May nag-text nanaman saakin bigla.s

"SABIHIN MO SA ATE MO NA HINDI AKO MANONG!"

Hay nako…

"Muntinlupa City." Sabi ni ate, binabasa ang mga senyas sa daanan, "Oist, Tino. Hindi ba narito ang New Bilibid Prison?"

"Oo yata…" Sagot ko, "Pero bakit ka naman sobrang interesado sa isang preso, ate?"

"Tingnan mo ito sa dyaryo, oh. Mayroong registration event para sa Team Philippines doon!"

"Huh? Sa Bilibid? Bakit doon?"

"Malay ko ba." Sagot ni ate, "Gusto mo bang daanan. Narito na rin tayo hanggang bukas eh. Lubusin na natin ang oras natin dito.

Nakarating na rin kami sa wakas sa isang bus depot sa Muntinlupa at nakababa na rin sa bus. Nakita namin na dumaan ang kotse ni Kuro sa siyudad; papunta rin yata siya sa Bilibid para mag-judge. Dala-dala ang mga gamit naming, sinundan naming ang daan ng kotse at napadpad sa gate ng Bilibid Prison.

Ilang beses ko lang namasdan ang New Bilibid Prison sa TV pero sobrang laki pala ng compound pag naroon ka na't kaharap mo mismo ang mga gusali. Pero, hindi ko parin maintindihan kung bakit may gaganapin ditong registration event ng Team Philippines. Kailangan kong malaman kung bakit.

Pagpasok pa lang namin sa complex, nakita na namin ang setup ng preliminary round na katulad sa nakita ko sa ZM Sala; mga ilang-daang monobloc na upuan na nakaharap sa isang stage na itinayo mismo ng mga preso para sa event. Tapos, naroon nanaman si manong Kuro, suot nanaman ang kanyang baker's coat na may tatak na 'The Head Pantasia'. Sa unang tingin pa lang, mukhang mga preso ang mga kasapi sa event na ito.

"Hoy Kuro!" Sigaw ko mula sa kinatatayuan naming ni ate, "Bakit may event kayo dito?"

"Ikaw nanaman!" Sagot niya, "Pinapahirapan mo talaga ang trabaho ko ditto sa Philippines ah. Nasa gitna ako ng pag-hohost ng event tapos palagi ka na lang tumatawag. Ako ka? Professional heckler?"

"Hmm? Nakita mo na ba ang taong iyon dati, ginoong judge?" Tanong ng isang warden ng Bilibid, "Nais mo bang tawagin ko ang mga guards?"

"Wag na ho, warden." Sagot ni Kuro, "Isa siya sa mga pumasa sa preliminary round sa probinsiya. Isang baguhan na nais gumawa ng tinapay na mas masarap sa dayuhan…"

"Ganoon ba?" Sabi ng warden na pawang interesado, "Edi bakit hindi mo siya palahukin muli sa round. Mukhang magiging masaya siyang kalaban sa round na ito. Parang nais kong makita ang kakayahan ng binatang ito."

"Ah, pwede, pwede." Sabi ni Kuro. Tinitigan niya muli ako at sumigaw, "Hoy ikaw, Tino! Pumarito ka nga sandali!"

"Ano ho iyon man… este… Kuro?" Tanong ko

"Dahil narito ka na rin naman, hinahamon muli kitang makisapi sa isang labanan!" Sabi ni Kuro.

"Bakit naman! Dahil lang ba tinatawag kitang manong paminsan-minsan?" Sagot ko, "Na-hurt ka siguro, no?"

"Hindi, Tino." Sabi ng warden, "Ang hamong iyon ay dahil sa sinabi saakin ng ginoong judge saakin – isang bagay tungkol sa tinapay na mas masarap kaysasa tinapay ng mga dayuhan."

"Ah, ang mga Pipan!"

"Pipan pala ang tawag mo doon." Sabin g warden, "Puwes, nais kong makita para sa aking sarili ang kakayahan mong gumawa ng Pipan."

"Ayon lang ho ba ang dahilan? Edi sasali ako Humanda kayo, warden! Ipapakita ko sa inyong lahat ang aking Pipan!"

"Tawagin mo na lang akong Jose. Jose Sabayton – warden ng New Bilibid Prison at head chef ng cafeteria ditto."

"H… head chef?"

"Oo, Tino. Ako ang head chef dito sa Bilibid. Nais mo parin bang tanggapin ang hamon?"

"Malamang!" Sagot ko, "Isa itong pagkakataong magpagaling bago ang main round, bakit ko naman iiwasan ito?"

"Sige," sabi ni Kuro, "ibabahagi ko na ang theme ng round na ito. Ang theme ay tinapay na magugustohan ng preso gamit ang munggo! Kinakailangan ding marami-rami ang tinapay na magawa para makakain ang lahat. Klaro na ba iyon? Edi simula na!"

Munggo... ano kaya ang magagawa ko gamit ang munggo? Ah! Alam ko na! Magagawa ko na ang Pipan #2!

**Ipagpapatuloy**


End file.
